Speak now
by SkyWazHereASecondAgo
Summary: Oneshot- Chad is getting married and sonny is not taking it well. So she sinks at his wedding. Based off of Taylor Swifts song "Speak now". Channy


So I was listening to Taylor Swifts song "Speak now" and thought of this. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer-I don't own swac. Or "Speak now". Sadly

Spov

I still couldn't believe it. The love of my life was getting married today to some chick named Veronica. I felt tears run down my eyes but dragged myself out of bed to get ready. I took a shower and got dressed. I finished my makeup and sat down. I noticed that it was 3:00 and the wedding started at 4:30 so I got my guitar out.

1 hour later

I finished the song and had an idea. I called my band to come to the wedding. This is going to be a day to remember.

At the church

Me and my band were ready to play. I had a black ripped dress with some combat boots. My hair was straightened down and I had black long gloves on. I heard the priest saying the vows and Chad and _Veronica____**saying their "I do's". Then for the moment of truth. I heard the priest say "speak now or forever hold your peace" that's when we jumped out from the certain. Every one gasped. " 1,2,1,2,3."**_

"_**I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. I sneak in and see your friends. And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. And she is yelling at her bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. This is surely not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in daydream. Where I stand and say. "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out" and they said "speak now"" **_

_**I had tears now strolling down my cheeks as everyone was staring at me in shock**_

"Fun gestures are exchanged. And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains. It seems that I was uninvited by tour lovely bride-to-be. She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you. Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out. And they said speak now. Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, your time is running out. And they say "Speak now". I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace." There's a silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands. All eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you. I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out. Of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a sing vow, you need to hear me out. And they said speak now. And you say let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now"

When I was done I opened my eyes and say everyone still with shocked faces. Especially Chad's. "Chad don't marry her. I love you so much" Veronica's face was flushed with anger. "Sonny I love you too. I don't want to marry her. I was hoping you would stop the wedding" He walked down, cupped my face and pulled me into the most breath taking kiss. But we soon pulled away. "Chad I thought you wanted to marry me not her." Her voice dripped with venom when she said "her". "No. you wanted to marry me so I went along with it". I snickered at that. "So this is a wonderful wedding and it should not go to waste soooo." He walked over to the pillows with the rings and took the one that was Veronica's. "Allison 'Sonny' Monroe, Will you marry me?" Tears where streaking down my eyes. You know, come to think of It I have been crying a lot today. "YES" I said in an ear piercing scream gave him a huge bear hug.

"Allison 'Sonny' Monroe do you take Chad Dylan Cooper to be you lawful wedded husband" "I DO" "Do you Chad Dylan Cooper take Allison 'Sonny' Monroe to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do" "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" We pulled together into the kiss. Sparks flying everywhere. I guess dreams do come true

The end. So good or bad. Review plz


End file.
